Storm
by Luna Angel-Chan
Summary: SlamaSparklez Oneshot Fluff. Child AU. Slamacow is afraid of thunderstorms. Typical. So when Jordan finds him hiding under a tree during a storm, what do you expect him to do? :3


A/N: Herro everyone, and welcome back to one of my useless and boring story. Well, let's not put it that way. Thank you for donating your time to read one of my disorganized, unoriginal stories. I salute you.

Firstly, yes, I know this is an unusual ship, along with BajanLox, but.. I ship what I want to ship, and THERE'S NO STOPPING ME!

Secondly, although this is the only SlamaSparklez story of FanFiction, I didn't start this shipping. I found it, via Tumblr, from a user called 'soar319'.

That's about all, thank you for reading that whole heap of junk above.

-Warning; This Story Contains Lethal Amounts of Fluff. Only Consume When Directed By Your Author.-

(P.S Slamacow's real name is Steven.)

Lezzgo!

~Slamacow POV.~

Cripes..

What did I do to get myself into this situation?

Hold it, let's rewind.

-Insert derpy rewind sound here-

"Steven!"

"Yes mum?" I ask, looking up from my book.

"Can you run to the nearest grocery store to buy some flour?"

"But mum, where is the 'nearest grocery store'?" I yell unhelpfully.

"Just.. It's down the road, turn right, then straight, and it's on Enderpearl Street."

"Alright.."

And that's how I am, tragically, sticking the middle of a storm right now, running for my life. Any minute now..

Any minute now..

-BOOM!-

"Cripes!" I cried, jumping out of my skin, "I'd better get home, but.."

I looked around myself desperately, only to find myself on Redstone St, hopelessly off-track from my route.

"Mum will be worried," I muttered.

Truthfully, that was the least of my worries right now, because, well.. Y'see, I'm afraid of storms. Not the actual rain, but all the loud booms of thunder, and the overwhelming sparks of lightning.

-BOOM!-

-Linebreak-

~Jordan POV.~

"But mum, why?!" I shouted in annoyance, "It's pouring right now!"

"Oh Jordan, for Pete's Sake, just buy the flour now, or it's going to rain harder," My mother growled.

"Jesus.." I muttered.

-Sploosh!-

-Sploosh!-

I walk slowly through the puddles, then my eyes wander towards the sky, dark grey and pouring.

Suddenly, I remember, I'm going way off track, I'm supposed to head to the store!

Just when I was about to turn, I noticed a flash of blue and white stripes under a nearby tree. I turned again.

Yep, it's unmistakably a small boy, about my age.

He was whimpering like a hurt puppy, crouching down, and soaking wet. I just couldn't leave him be.

"Hey, you okay?" I asked.

The boy looked up but didn't say anything.

"Here, I'll help you, are you lost?"

The boy nodded.

"Come with me, I'll help you back to my house," I added helpfully.

So I helped him up, and we started to walk back to my house, it was mostly me leading the way, and his holding my arm, terrified.

"We're here," I pointed out, and ushered him in.

"Jordan, did you get-" My mother began, but then dropped her pan.

"Mum, meet, uh, what's your name?" I felt embarrassed that I didn't ask for his name first.

"Steven," He, Steven replied.

"Cool, nice to meet you, mum, this is Steven," I shook his hand. But for some reason, my hand feels weird touching his. Warm..

"Do you know this boy?" Mother demands, "I haven't seen him around, where do you live, child?"

"Lapis Lane.." He whimpers, as if afraid of her.

"Lapis Lane.." My mother pondered, as if she had heard of the name before, "Isn't that five blocks away?"

Steven nodded.

"So, how did you-"

"Mum, enough questions for now, he's tired," I interrupted.

"True, how about you stay at our house for the night and tomorrow morning we phone your parents?"

"Okay.."

-TimeSkip-

~Steven POV.~

I wonder if mother would be worried..

I'm staying at a stranger's house, after all..

But that boy seems nice. Cute, kinda.

I guess I'll stay for tonight..

-Knock knock!-

"Steven! I'm done with the shower!" Jordan calls out from behind the bedroom door, "Let me in!"

I open the door, to find him without a shirt.

"Sorry, I forgot to bring a clean shirt," he apologizes, rubbing the back of his head.

"S'Okay.." I mutter, but in reality, it wasn't okay, I was blushing.

"Hey, are you okay? You look like you have a fever, your face is red," He waves his hand.

"F-fine.."

Just before I head out the door to shower, the boy calls out, "By the way, m'name's Jordan," He smiles.

"Jordan," I mutter, trying to remember the name, "Jordan."

-Linebreak-

The night comes and goes, and, after breakfast, it's time to go back to my house. Through the night, I suddenly realized that I like Jordan.

You heard me. Yes.

I like Jordan.

So I'm sad that I have to leave.

"Breakfast, Jordan, Steven!"

"Coming!"

Bacon, scrambled eggs, fried chicken, chicken sausages and a glass of milk, yum. Jordan's mum is a great cook.

"Eat up," His mum smiles, and I nod. I didn't have dinner yesterday, so I was famished.

Afterwards, we got ready to leave, and Jordan's mum handed me back my dry clothes, which she washed and dried overnight.

I was grateful.

"Alright boys, follow me, I know my directions," She shouted.

"Coming!"

After about ten minutes, we were standing in front of our house.

*Ding-Dong!*

"Yes?" My mother came to the door, her eyes red, maybe from crying?

"Er.. Hi mum," I awkwardly waved.

"Steven?!" Her eyes opened wide. "Darling, where have you been?"

"Er.. I got lost," I muttered, "Mum, I c-can't breathe."

"Sorry.. Anyways, thank you for returning Steven, and- Oh!" She gasped, "Margret?!"

"Oh, hi there, Sheila," Jordan's mum looked surprised as well, "Long time no see!"

"Come in, come in, all of you!"

Jordan gasped in amazement as my lounge. Glass cups hung neatly along the wall from hooks, a huge plasma television, chandelier, and a family-sized dining table.

"You're rich, right?" He looked at me, eyes shimmering.

"Nah, just an ordinary kid and mum, this stuff was all sent by dad, who works at a high-paying mining industry," I shrugged.

"I can come here every day, I live just ten minutes away," Jordan shouted.

"You could," I smiled.

"Let's go to your room," Jordan shouted, filled with excitement.

"I lead, you don't know the way,"

"Oh."

"Ta-Da!" I shouted.

Queen bed, blue and white and blue striped wallpaper, and a few gaming consoles with game cartilages beside them. Oh, and a PC.

"I could die here," Jordan gaped.

"Of gaping so much," I snickered.

"Onto the bed!"

"Rodger that!"

As I jumped onto the bed, following Jordan, he suddenly turned and locked me in the lips.

"Mmph!"

I opened my eyes wide in surprise, and clumsily tumbled off the bed, because I was leaning back so much.

"Ouch.."

"You okay?" Jordan asks.

"Yeah, sort of, if I can change the definition of what 'okay' means.." I mumble sarcastically, rubbing the bruise on my head.

"Well, great, care to go out with me?" Jordan smiled cheekily.

"Why so I have to answer that?" I said, "Of course!"


End file.
